La Reine Alice
by Hyllee
Summary: Alice, perdue dans les méandres de sa folie, cherche un moyen de fuir ce qui lui fait du mal. Mais elle devra pour cela acquérir une force qu'elle n'a pas encore, et combattre des ennemis parfois insoupçonnés.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Son couteau à la main, Alice regarde en pleurant le reflet de sa folie. D'un bout à l'autre de son champ de vision s'érige un monde en ruines, menaçant, en proie au mal et à la terreur. Les nuages de souffre ont remplacé le bleu du ciel, et la douce démence d'Alice est devenue sang à la pointe de son glaive. Il n'y a plus désormais que l'ombre du palais de la Reine, au fond, où Alice s'est résolue à ne jamais aller. Du haut de sa falaise, elle sait que s'y rendre reviendrait à devoir combattre jusqu'à la mort. Et qu'elle mènerait ce combat contre elle-même.

Des abîmes surgissent des bras, qui semblent être le fruit du brouillard et du sang mêlés qui nourrissent la terre. Les doigts se recroquevillent sur eux-mêmes ; Alice croit même voir des yeux la fixer et la dévisager en signe de haine.

Elle essuie ses larmes de faiblesse du revers de son bras ; et sa peau livide se pare de trainées rougeâtres. Elle en aurait presque oublié que son être, son petit corps en perdition, n'est désormais plus constitué que du sang arraché à ses victimes. Sa chair s'est affinée, ses os, sa taille et ses mollets étrécis. Ses cheveux tombent ; ses cils et ses ongles ne poussent plus.

Elle ne s'appartient plus. En tuant, elle a scindé son âme, scié ses membres, brisé son corps : elle n'a plus d'autre force que celle qu'elle a subtilisée. Elle n'a pas de consistance ; elle est devenue aussi légère qu'une feuille de papier. Sans relief, un simple dessin sur une écorce d'arbre. Elle aimerait tant redevenir Alice. Alice, la reine Alice.


	2. I - Tuer les jumeaux

**I - Tuer les jumeaux**

Elle se souvient. Cette vision apocalyptique qui lui était apparue en rêve. Cette image d'elle, Alice, minuscule, sous un paysage écrasant. Devant, derrière, au-dessus et même sous ses pieds, des rouages d'horloges se pressaient les uns contre les autres ; on aurait dit qu'ils la cherchaient, la traquaient, cette Alice miniature perdue au milieu du temps. La recherchaient pour l'étouffer sous leurs engrenages en fer. Pour comprimer sa cervelle contre leur cadran. Pour percer ses yeux de leurs aiguilles...

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve différent. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir autre chose qu'un chat, du feu et des cris dans ses voyages oniriques.

Ce rêve la terrifiait, oui.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, au milieu de ce chaos terrifiant, il y avait un carré de ciel bleu. Un arc-en-ciel. De la lumière blanche. De petits morceaux de bonheur arrachés à la terre de son enfance. Les nuages avaient la forme de lapins, une montre échouée dans un coin ressemblait à l'oiseau qu'elle avait recueilli à la tombée du nid. Une autre encore ressemblait à Lizzie. Des fragments de mémoire pourtant insaisissables ; le temps y avait déjà apposé sa marque de plomb.

Ce rêve... Alice s'en souvient comme s'il n'en avait pas été un. Comme s'il avait pris place dans sa réalité, et qu'elle en avait été le rôle principal. L'actrice saluée par la foule à laquelle on jette des roses jalouses.

Elle se redresse sur son lit, essuie ses yeux humides. Elle n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux vers son miroir pour savoir qu'elle est désormais de retour dans ce présent assassin vers qui elle pointe ses ongles arrachés. La vérité l'écrase comme l'a fait le temps. Elle passe les mains sur son crâne lisse et hurle, hurle, hurle. Elle crie qu'elle n'en peut plus, qu'elle ne veut plus vivre tout ça. Elle pleure ses certitudes : j'ai faim, j'ai si faim. Je me sens mal, si mal. Je voudrais tant que plus rien ne soit réel. J'aimerais être vraiment morte.

Ses yeux révulsés se réfléchissent dans ce terrible miroir. Cette jeune fille si maigre peine à bouger les bras.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient attachés. Pour ne plus qu'elle fasse de mal aux autres. Pour ne plus qu'elle cherche à tuer Alice.

Le fantôme de sa vie se lève et commence à marcher. Il ne pense pas à la douleur, à ses pieds qui brûlent, à ses cheveux qui n'existent plus. Dans le couloir de l'asile, il chemine sans rien bouger d'autre que ces jambes mécaniques qu'il traîne depuis un temps interminable. Son visage livide fixe le mur et la personne qui s'y tient appuyée. C'est un homme d'âge mûr, droit et fier, portant un chapeau et un grand manteau brun. Il sourit à Alice en voyant celle-ci arriver. Il lui tend même la main, oubliant que celle-ci ne peut s'y accrocher.

**"Tu as meilleure mine, Alice. **

**- J'ai fait un rêve, docteur.**

**- Toujours le même ? **

**- Non. Un autre cette fois-ci. Il y avait des montres, partout. Elles semblaient vouloir me tuer, comme pour m'empêcher de voir ce qu'elles dissimulaient. Derrière elles, il y avait Lizzie. Et des souvenirs. Ils me rendent malade...**

**- Oublie-les, Alice. Et fais-moi plaisir, retire cette affreuse robe. Tout ira bien."**

Bumby se retire d'une caresse sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune fille. Alice frémit de ce contact rare et trop souvent passé sous silence. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de songer à ses désir. D'étudier ses envies. De chercher le bonheur. Elle a toujours cru qu'elle n'y avait pas droit, à cause de ses péchés. A cause de ses cauchemars, à cause de sa folie.

**"Tu as entendu le docteur, Alice. Enlève ta robe."**

Les jumeaux Tweedledum et Tweedledee se tiennent en face d'elle. Le premier avance vers elle une main grasse et un sourire mauvais.

**"Ne me touche pas. **

**- Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule.**

**- J'y arriverai mieux sans toi. Sors." **

Le petit homme en forme de boule se retire en souriant, son frère sur les talons. Alice pleure, pleure, pleure.

Elle fait silencieusement la promesse de tuer un jour les jumeaux.

Un jour, elle sortira d'ici.

Alice a rêvé cette nuit.

**"Suis-moi, je t'emmène au Pays des Merveilles**, murmurait son ange.

**- Ramène-moi pour le dîner, je ne veux pas me faire gronder." **répondit-elle simplement, en s'accrochant au voile de la robe de cette fée descendue d'un nuage pour la tirer de son sommeil.

Alice se laissa porter par le vent. Au terme d'une seconde, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le pays des merveilles s'imposa à elle.

**"Profites-en bien. Je viendrai te chercher dans une heure ou deux." **susurra l'ange en déposant sur les lèvres d'Alice un baiser de coton.

Et avant même qu'Alice esquisse un geste, la fée avait disparu. Le silence s'appuyait contre ses joues ; elle se sentait oppressée par la solitude**. "Par pitié, revenez me chercher", **suppliait-elle, en vain. Elle avait l'impression que des démons affamés grignotaient l'air autour d'elle, et la condamnaient à une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle fermait les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de connaître les couleurs de son enfer. Son coeur battait à rompre sa cage thoracique ; la peur faisait couler dans son dos une sueur glacée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, adopta la forme d'un foetus. Elle frissonnait. _Par pitié, venez me chercher. Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas ici. _

Le vent se leva. Alice frissonna alors pour la dernière fois. Le vent avait ramené avec lui une délicieuse odeur de fleur et de printemps. Brusquement intriguée, elle se redressa, gardant cependant les yeux fermés, le temps d'étudier ce mystérieux parfum. Jonquille. Tulipe. Rose, peut-être. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas respiré le coeur d'une fleur. Il y avait bien... _Une éternité_.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. De ces derniers coulèrent des larmes de bonheur. Oui, le pays des merveilles était d'une beauté à pleurer. Le sol sur lequel elle s'était allongée se confondait avec la végétation, qui s'efforçait de reprendre ses droits sur les éclats de pierre qui tombaient des maisons. Maisons sur lesquelles serpentaient du lierre, du lichen, et contre les murs desquelles grimpaient des pivoines, aussi rouges que le sang virginal. Ces petites maisons de tuiles et de pierres rappelaient à Alice les maisons de ses poupées. Un peu froides, un peu sombres, un peu trop parfaites. Et puis, il y avait la lumière.

La lumière... Oh !

Une main dorée qui s'appuyait contre la pierre des maisons. Des doigts brillants qui se nichaient dans les cheveux d'Alice. De la poussière d'étoiles qui s'enfonçait dans ses yeux verts. Une lumière qui provenait d'un nuage blanc percé en son centre, lui-même nageant dans un océan turquoise.

Un peu plus loin, et seule témoin de sa folie, une énorme théière montée sur pilotis dressait son long bec maigre vers d'immenses arbres rouges, verts et oranges. Quelques gros champignons colorés se levaient vers elle et indiquaient un chemin dans les fourrés.

Alice sentait ses longs cheveux noirs caresser ses omoplates. Elle pouvait bouger les bras en toute liberté. Cueillir un morceau de nuage, ou bien une feuille rouge dans cet arbre, là, tout près. Elle était libre. Libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle pour exécuter les ordres. Elle n'était pas obligée de les respecter. Elle n'avait qu'à écouter son coeur, et laisser ses pieds la guider. Laisser le vent l'emporter. Laisser le bonheur la bercer... Jusqu'à la fin.

Alors Alice s'allongea sur un carré d'herbe luxuriante, et regarda ce sentiment de vie s'insinuer en elle. S'entortiller autour de ses entrailles. Se fondre dans son estomac. Rien ne pouvait plus faire obstacle à son bonheur. Alice était belle, et reine au royaume des merveilles.

Et quand l'ange revint, une seconde plus tard, Alice se mit à pleurer. L'ange la regardait avec les yeux rouges : elle n'avait d'autre choix que celui de ramener Alice dans sa réalité. La jeune fille s'accrocha à l'écorce d'un arbre et hurla de toutes ses forces, espérant faire fuir sa fée, espérant faire fuir la vérité.

Mais l'ange glissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice, et les longs cheveux noirs tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ses bras aux mains mutilées se fixèrent pour toujours à son abdomen.

**"Ne m'arrachez pas au pays des merveilles. Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi ici. Ne me ramenez pas là-bas. Je vous en supplie, je ne veux plus y retourner. J'ai tellement peur. Tout le monde est si méchant avec moi. Je veux rester au pays des merveilles. Je veux vivre dans la lumière. Je veux avoir des cheveux pour me sentir belle, et des mains pour pouvoir caresser les fleurs. Venez vivre avec moi. Soyons heureuses, toutes les deux, au pays de mon rêve."**

Alice se réveille. Elle a froid, et sent une terrible odeur tout près d'elle. L'un des jumeaux a une main dans son entre-jambe. Elle aurait presque oublié qu'elle est leur patiente préférée.

Alice a des envies de meurtre. Alice veut tuer. Alice a un goût de sang dans la bouche. Alice veut se venger. Alice veut tuer.

Les jumeaux sont laids. Les jumeaux sont petits. Les jumeaux sont gros. Les jumeaux sont sales. Les jumeaux méritent de mourir. Ils font des choses horribles à Alice, et Alice ne peut pas se défendre parce qu'Alice s'est coupé les mains avec son glaive orpalin.

Alice rêve de tuer les jumeaux. Alice rêve de couper la tête de Tweedledee, et de la faire manger à Tweedledum.

Alice dans son sommeil, rêve. Elle tient son glaive orpalin dans les mains. Soudain, elle se sent prise d'une folle rage, ou d'une rage un peu folle. Le ciel a la couleur des jours d'orage. Il y a deux gros nuages noirs qui s'approchent : Alice les reconnaît. Ronds et menaçants, drapés d'une cape souillée de sang, Tweedledee et Tweedledum s'approchent en sifflant ; mais Alice n'a pas encore la force de les vaincre.

Alice s'éveille sur un échiquier. Occupant la place du fou, en F1, elle constate qu'elle est la dernière pièce de son camp encore en jeu. A sa gauche, gisent les dépouilles de son homologue, d'un cavalier et d'une tour blancs. Les noirs disposent encore de deux tours, respectivement placées en A8 et H8. Quelque chose cloche.

**"Mais... Si nos rois sont tombés, pourquoi la partie n'est-elle pas terminée ?"**

Pour toute réponse, l'une des deux tours surgit sur sa droite et tranche l'un de ses bras. Alice hurle de douleur et s'éveille. S'éveille dans sa petite chambre aux murs blancs.

Constatant avec effroi qu'elle se trouve de nouveau allongée sur son lit aux draps souillés, nue, Alice comprend qu'elle est encore loin, loin de pouvoir en finir avec les jumeaux, qui la regardent d'un oeil mauvais en rajustant leurs pantalons.


	3. II - Le chat gris et le nihilisme

**II - Le chat gris et le nihilisme du pays de la folie**

Les chats sont caressés et nourris par les hommes parce qu'ils sont des dieux. C'est donc tout naturellement que le chat gris mordit Alice à la jambe lorsque celle-ci refusa d'assouvir son désir d'être caressé. C'était un chat gris et rachitique, qui passait ses journées à l'asile, furetant entre les chambres, s'allongeant paresseusement sur les lits, et gouvernant d'une patte de fer les derniers malades. Tous, sauf Alice.

Alice avait toujours détesté les chats. Elle en croisait parfois dans ses cauchemars, étrangement maigres, comme celui qui était présentement en train de lui ronger la jambe. Des chats dont les os se dessinaient à travers la peau. Leur absence de poils rendait plus fragile encore leur échine, que l'on aurait pu briser de la pression d'un orteil.

Mais chat chétif d'apparence ne l'est point en vérité.

Alice s'amuse à imaginer la vie de ce chat, lorsqu'elle-même est entre les bras de Morphée. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'il mène une existence secrète.

Peut-être fait-il ses besoins sur les affaires des jumeaux. Peut-être embrasse-t-il des malades pour leur rendre la vie. Il ne dormirait que lorsqu'il serait certain que personne ne pourra lui nuire, pendant son sommeil. Le chat est prudent. Le chat a déjà essuyé des coups. On lui a brisé les os à coups de bâton. Il a failli plusieurs fois y rester ; mais ce fou s'est accroché à la vie. Il a rampé jusqu'au lit d'Alice, et Alice l'a soigné. Oui, Alice a toujours détesté les chats : mais elle déteste plus encore les jumeaux qui font du mal aux chats.

Alice se perd dans ses pensées. Elle ne sait pas si ce chat qu'elle voit est réel, palpable, ou s'il n'est qu'une image, comme un hologramme dans sa tête dévastée. Alors, pour se persuader qu'elle n'est pas folle, elle lui demande :

**"Qui es-tu ?"** et le chat ne répond pas.

Alice est rassurée. Ainsi, ce chat qui lui a mordu la jambe est de chair et d'os. Il existe bel et bien, en tant que chat, puisqu'il ne lui répond pas. Le contraire aurait signifié qu'il n'avait du chat que l'apparence, et qu'Alice était sujette aux hallucinations.

Alice sirote un thé. Le chat, sur la chaise en face d'elle, la regarde tout en faisant sa toilette. La jeune fille ne veut pas croiser son regard. Elle et lui ont les mêmes yeux. Elle a l'impression de regarder ses propres yeux : mais c'est impossible ; à moins d'en arracher un et de le regarder avec l'autre.

Alice contemple alors le liquide dans sa tasse. C'est un liquide brun clair, presque couleur caramel. Elle a l'impression qu'un maëlstrom se forme à la surface ; un tourbillon dans lequel ses yeux se perdent, se perdent, se perdent...

**"Je suis ton ami."**

Alice lève les yeux. Qui a dit ça ?

Elle se sent soudain étrange, lourde, très lourde. Elle ne peut pas lever le bras sans qu'elle n'aie l'image d'une enclume suspendue à sa peau. Elle ouvre la bouche avec lenteur et difficulté :

**"Est-ce que c'est... Toi, qui as dit ça ?"**

Demande-t-elle au chat, alors que celui-ci passe une patte humide derrière son oreille.

Instantanément, l'animal se fige, et plante ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille.

**"Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruche ma pauvre Alice. Croire que tu es la seule à pouvoir utiliser la matière grise qui te tient lieu d'esprit. Ah, vous les humains, vous êtes si prétentieux !"**

La bouche d'Alice demeure ouverte. Sur la table, la tasse s'est renversée, et le thé coule lentement sur la table, vers les genoux d'Alice.

**"Suis-moi !"** ordonne le chat en se levant, et descendant de la chaise. Alice d'abord reste interdite. **"Ainsi, je suis vraiment folle..."** songe-t-elle. Elle se surprend à n'éprouver aucune douleur particulière. Pas que la folie fasse mal, non. Mais une vérité de cette ampleur ne s'admet pas si aisément. Être fou, c'est pour la vie. Pas de médicaments contre ça. Juste des drogues qui empêchent les effets secondaires. Effets secondaires qu'elle vit présentement, en suivant le chat vers une porte minuscule, par laquelle elle ne peut de toute évidence pas passer.

**"Et maintenant ? **

**- Fais fonctionner ton cerveau, ça changera."** murmure le chat de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alice veut bien, mais comment ? Ici, pas de petit gâteau porteur de l'étiquette "Mange-moi", ni de flacon "Bois-moi". Non, rien de tout cela. Sur la table en face d'elle, il n'y a qu'un petit chou, une tablette de chocolat, et une pomme rouge. Les trois aliments sont alignés, comme s'ils s'imposaient à Alice.

**"Si je comprends bien, l'un des trois me fera rétrécir."**

Mais lequel ?

Ainsi que le lui a conseillé le chat, elle s'efforce de faire fonctionner sa petite tête en chantier. La pomme rouge, tout d'abord. Une pomme est un fruit. Délicieux, qui plus est. Pauvre en calories. Rouge comme une aube. En quoi la pomme pourrait-elle la faire rétrécir ? Elle n'a pas souvenir d'une histoire, d'une fable qui emploie la pomme comme un moyen de rétrécir. En revanche, Blanche-Neige s'empoisonne en croquant dans la pomme rouge.

Elle laisse de côté la pomme.

Le chou, à présent. Tout aussi pauvre en calories. Pas forcément très plaisant au goût, ni à l'odeur. Alice n'a jamais aimé le chou. Sa mère, pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, lui répétait incessemment : **"Mange du chou, si tu veux grandir !"**

Mais Alice cherche à rétrécir. Elle laisse donc de côté le chou.

Ne restant plus que le chocolat, Alice, sans suivre le même raisonnement que pour les aliments précédents, s'empare de la tablette et la dévore sans mot dire. Le chocolat coule dans sa gorge. Alice a le coeur au bord des lèvres tout au long de sa dégustation. Elle n'est pas habituée à manger si vite, à manger tout court d'ailleurs.

Elle avale prestement. Incontinent, elle regarde ses mains rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir. La table lui est maintenant inaccessible, et la porte lui paraît gigantesque. Elle s'y engouffre et retrouve le chat.

L'univers qui s'impose à elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a pu embrasser du regard jusque là. Aucune comparaison possible avec le pays des merveilles. Pas grand-chose de semblable avec l'asile où elle est internée. Non.

Elle a pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit quelque part.

D'un bout à l'autre de son champ de vision s'érige un monde en ruines, menaçant, en proie au mal et à la terreur. Les nuages de souffre ont remplacé le bleu du ciel. Des abîmes surgissent des bras, qui semblent être le fruit du brouillard et du sang mêlés qui nourrissent la terre. Les doigts se recroquevillent sur eux-mêmes ; Alice croit même voir des yeux la fixer et la dévisager en signe de haine.

**"Bienvenue au pays de ta folie, Alice."** susurre le chat, qui a pris une apparence plus terrifiante encore que sa véritable enveloppe charnelle - à moins que la parure qu'il revêt à l'asile ne soit qu'un costume ?

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demande simplement la jeune fille, incapable de prononcer phrase plus sensée, complètement déboussolée par cette vision apocalyptique.

**"Ca ? Mais Alice, tu es déjà venue ici tant de fois ! Dans tes rêves, dans tes délires, dans tes n'importe quoi ! Le pays de la folie porte bien son nom...**

**- Tu veux dire... Que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ? Mais alors, je ne suis pas vraiment folle, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- J'aimerais tant te dire que tu ne l'es pas... Mais Alice, qui peut bien suivre un chat qui parle, sinon une décérébrée ?**

**- Je ne suis pas folle. C'est toi qui m'as amenée ici. C'est toi qui es fou ! Toi, toi, toi !**

**- Tu es libre de croire à tes mensonges. Mais la vérité te rattrapera bien vite. N'oublie jamais : la vérité est impossible à semer. Regarde autour de toi. Libre à toi de croire que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Mais regarde bien. Regarde ce château au loin. Mémorise bien son emplacement. Tu y retourneras. Souvent, très souvent."**

Le discours du chat est décousu, et Alice a du mal à comprendre. Le pays de la folie est-il un rêve trop réel ? Ou une réalité impossible à croire ? Au fond, elle a simplement peur de comprendre. Peur de connaître la vérité. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle sait. Et elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut pas ne plus savoir.

**"Ici, tout ce que tu fais ne pourras t'être reproché que par toi-même. Plus de chef, plus de machines, plus de jumeaux. Plus de sentiments, de compassion, de peine, d'empathie. Il n'y a que toi, et ton libre-arbitre. Mais n'oublie pas, Alice : la vérité est impossible à semer. Elle te retrouvera tôt ou tard, au détour d'un chemin, là où tu t'y attends le moins..."**

Le murmure du chat la poursuit, même après que celui-ci se soit évaporé. Alice s'allonge sur la terre infertile et cache son visage dans ses mains, de peur que son regard rencontre celui de son inconscient. Car si le doute était jusque là encore possible, il ne l'est désormais plus aucunement. Alice est folle, et elle le sait. Son inconscient est malade : c'est pour cela qu'elle rêve autant. Pour cela qu'elle délire de cette manière. Pour cela qu'elle perd parfois la raison, et fait des choses insensées. Elle a perdu tout son bon sens. Ses sens se sont émoussés. Sa vue la trompe ; son odorat n'est guère plus aiguisé que celui d'un homme enrhumé ; son goût est devenu imperceptible depuis qu'elle s'est tranché la langue ; son ouïe est sans cesse interrompue par la petite voix qui lui murmure que rien ne va plus ; son toucher n'a plus de raison d'être depuis qu'elle n'a plus de mains.

Alice pleure en s'éveillant dans le lit de sa petite chambre à l'asile. Les jumeaux ne sont fort heureusement pas là. En revanche, il y a un chat. Enroulé, au bout de son lit, autour de ses pieds glacés. C'est un chat rachitique et chétif d'apparence, mais qui ne l'est point en réalité. Ce chat est un menteur, et il est la clé d'ouverture du pays de la folie.

C'est lui qui a fait prendre conscience à Alice de sa vérité. Alice l'a suivi. Et aujourd'hui, elle aimerait ne plus savoir.

Et elle espère qu'en plantant son glaive orpalin dans la colonne vertébrale du chat, plus jamais elle ne retournera au pays de sa folie.


End file.
